


Kissing in a Winter Wonderland

by RealReggietales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cold, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Third Year Kyoutani Kentarou, Third Year Yahaba Shigeru, Winter, Yahaba gets taller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealReggietales/pseuds/RealReggietales
Summary: Yahaba takes Kyoutani to a park during winter
Relationships: Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72
Collections: Did He Get Taller?





	Kissing in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> So this is also a part of my other fic ‘Did He Get Taller?’ And this is kind of what I imagined during that, also if the timeline doesn’t fit with school I’m sorry!

It was a cold morning, so they were both wearing coats.

Well, Kyoutani had forgotten his, so Yahaba had given him one of his extras, since his mother forced him to wear two.

The sleeves went past his hands, and it looked adorable, at least to Yahaba.

The boy that seemed like he had a bottomless well of rage within him in a jacket that was too big for him?

Yahaba could not think of anything better.

He had never really noticed that he had gotten taller than Kyoutani until he had stolen his knee pads.

It’s not like he regretted it, even if Kyoutani was even more angry at him than usual. He got to see the absolutely _beautiful_ sight of Kyoutani jumping for his belongings because he couldn’t reach them.

From then on, Yahaba was acutely aware of the fact that he could see the top of Kyoutani’s head. He had to resist the urge to settle his hand on top of it when Kyoutani stood next to him in team huddles.

He laughs slightly, remembering this, and catches Kyoutani scowling.

They were supposed to be ‘bonding’ but, really, Yahaba had just asked him because he wanted to spend time with him. Which could be counted as what was supposed to be ‘bonding’ but if anyone from their team saw them (especially Watari) they’d say it was a date.

_Which it’s not._

Yahaba just wanted to apologize for taking his knee pads, and what better way to do that than invite Kyoutani on an outing to the park?

Kyoutani stops. Yahaba almost crashes into him.

Yahaba makes a noise of confusion, not wanting to disturb the silence, but needing an answer to Kyoutani halting at this place.

“My mom used to take me here.”

Kyoutani whispers. He sounds in awe, probably about the beauty of the place.

It’s covered in snow, the trees glistening in the late morning light.

The snow is basically undisturbed.

Yahaba tentatively places a hand on Kyoutani’s back. Kyoutani turns toward him.

“Beautiful.” He whispers. Kyoutani flushes. His lips have turned pink from the cold, and Yahaba _really_ wants to warm them up. 

Kyoutani looks up at him, with a glare, and Yahaba wonders if he should take his hand off of Kyoutani’s back.

Then, Kyoutani leans up, onto his toes. Yahaba’s brain short circuits when he realizes that Kyoutani won’t be able to reach his face while just standing in his toes. He’ll have to lean down, to make this work.

Yahaba can’t help it. He laughs.

Kyoutani’s face turns bright red. He lands back on the foot, scowling. He lightly slaps Yahaba’s chest.

“Just kiss me, idiot.” He growls, and Yahaba smiles.

Kyoutani puts his hands on Yahaba’s shoulders, and leans up again.

This time, Yahaba leans down, one hand on Kyoutani’s back, and one on his waist.

Their lips meet, and Yahaba can tell that Kyoutani’s lips are chapped, and then he can’t think because Kyoutani’s hands have moved to his jaw.

They’re cold, but warm up when his fingertips meet Yahaba’s skin.

They pull away from each other, and Kyoutani drops down from his toes.

He looks away, but doesn’t move his hands from Yahaba’s cheeks.

Yahaba takes this moment to stare at Kyoutani, something he knows he doesn’t do enough, because _nothing_ will ever compare to the sight of him right now.

Yahaba could visit the most beautiful sights in the whole world, and it would never even amount to Kyoutani’s flushed cheeks, or the way he delicately holds Yahaba’s face in his calloused hands.

He breathes for what feels like the first time.

He crashes back into Kyoutani, their lips smashing together, and Yahaba cannot get enough.

Kyoutani is pushing back with just as much force, but his hands are still cradling Yahaba’s face _oh so_ delicately.

Yahaba squeezes Kyoutani’s waist before pulling back.

“So?” Yahaba asks.

Kyoutani’s eyes are blown wide.

“ _Yes.”_ He breathes.

Yahaba dives back in.

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m still not great with dialogue, I’m so sorry, if the dialogue is weird. I’m kind of interested in making a Alpha/Beta/Omega fic? I might not do it? But it’ll be purely fluff, so if you want that, tell me?


End file.
